fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (Marvel Comics)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Thor Odinson is a character from Marvel Comics. Wiki Match-Ups * Thor (Marvel Comics) VS Wonder Woman Possible Opponents * God of War ** Kratos ** Zeus * Godzilla (...) * Pokémon ** Raikou ** Zekrom ** Zapdos ** Pikachu * He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Blanka (Street Fighter) * Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Zatch Bell (...) * Super Mario Bros. ** Mario ** Luigi * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Mortal Kombat ** Raiden ** Shao Kahn * DC Comics ** Starfire ** Black Lightning ** Darkseid ** Doomsday ** Superman ** Shazam ** Doctor Manhattan ** Orion * Dragon Ball Z ** Beerus ** Vegeta ** Goku ** Zamasu * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Kid Icarus ** Phosphora ** Hades ** Medusa * Maui (Moana) * Triple H (WWE) * Thrall (Warcraft) * Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) * Guts (Berserk) * Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) * Popeye (...) * Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) * Amaterasu (Ōkami) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) History Born as the half-Asgardian, half-Elder God son of Odin, the All-Father and King of Asgard, and as the Norse God of Thunder, Thor was an adventurous yet ill-tempered deity, often travelling to other realms to do battle with Asgard’s foes. He spent much of his time in Midgard in particular, or our Earth, fighting as the mythic Germanic hero Siegfried and battling the ancient mutant, Apocalypse. As he became more arrogant, it became apparent to Odin that his son needed to learn the value of humility. To do so, he stripped Thor of his powers and memories, rendering him human and stranding him on Earth. Under the guise of Dr. Donald Blake, Thor grew to care for his fellow man, and eventually regained his old identity with Odin’s blessing. To this end, he opted to split his time between Asgard and Midgard, and helped found the Avengers, dedicating himself to the protection of Earth alongside the likes of Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk, Ant-Man, the Wasp, Spider-Man and many other heroes, while upholding his responsibilities as a prince. Information Background * Height: 6'6 * Weight: 640lbs * Age: Immemorial * Citizenship: Asgardian * Full Name: Thor Odinson *Alias: Donar (Old Dutch name), Thunaer, God of Thunder,Thorr, the Thunderer, Son of Gaea, Son of Earth, the Scion of all Asgard, the Golden Avenger, the Lightning-Giver, Donald M. Blake, Sigurd Jarlson, Jake Olson, Arkin Torsen, Arthur, Hammer-Thrower, Lightning-Caller, Storm-God, Vingthor the Hurler, Longbeard's Son, Hrodr's foeman, Veur, unhappy Hrungnir's playmate, Hloriddi, Jormungand's Fear, "No-Name", Siegfried, Siegmund *Affiliation: Asgardians, Avengers, ally of Beta Ray Bill; formerly Hydra's Avengers, Thor Corps, New Avengers, Avengers Unity Division, Axis, Avengers (Heroes Reborn), League of Realms, God Squad, Queen's Vengeance, Circus of Crime, Godpack (member and ally), "Thor Corps", ally of the First Line *Occupation: Crown Prince of Asgard, Asgardian God of Thunder, Former monarch/Lord of Asgard and Asgardian Sky Father; Physician, surgeon (as Blake); Construction worker (as Jarlson); EMS Technician (as Jake Olson) *Born in a cave in Norway *Half-Asgardian, half-Elder God Equipment * Mjolnir ** Weather Manipulation ** Energy Manipulation ** Barriers ** Dead Summoning ** Invisibility and Intangibility ** Thermal Explosion ** Anti-Force ** God Blast * Megingjord * Jarnbjorn Powers and Abilities *Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology *Life-Force **Godlike Strength **Invulnerability **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Senses **Regenerative Healing Factor **Longevity **Super Breath **Flight **Self Sustenance **Transcend Dimensions **Vast Energy Manipulation ***Electrokinesis ***Rain Manipulation **Memory Alteration **All-Tongue **Allspeak *Indomitable Will *Expert Combatant *Telepathy Immunity *Magic Knowledge *Master Tactician *Talented Public Speaker *Highly Influential Connections *Diplomatic Immunity *Gifted Intellect Feats & Stats * Stated by Adam Warlock to be physically the strongest of the universe * Casually snapped an adamanitum alloy cables by just flexing * Stalemated the Hulk * Knocked down Mangog, a being who is resistant to blunt forces * Destroyed an arch weighing over a million tons * Clashed with Gorr * Pushed over the leaning Tower of Pisca with just his fingers * Knocked out Namor with a single blow, despite being fully hydrated by a rainstorm * Launched Harald Jaekelsson into orbit with a single uppercut * Can create thunders that can be heard from other planets * His punches have leveled countrysides and closed dimensional drifts * Effortlessly threw a piece of the star core at the God Bomb * Destroyed Silver Surfer's force fields * Beat up Silver Surfer after the latter stopped holding back * Held together the fissures of a badly damaged moon, and fixed it with his lightning * Fought with Red Norvell * Lifted the Midgard Serpent, a snake large enough to coil around Earth and crush it in its grip * Wrestled the World Serpent, Jormungandr, off Earth * Holds up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it while heavily injured * Crumbled Uru to dust * Destroyed an earth-threatening comet * Accidently formed a black hole with his fists * Knocked out the Pheonix Force * Resisted the gravity of a neutron star * Reversed the World Engine * Managed to Odin, a skyfather level being * Almost killed the Hulk with a single strike * Destroyed Demorgore's heart, who is twenty times the size of planets and stars * Mjolnir’s strikes can dent Celestial armor * Can one shot Namor and the Abomination * Strong enough to tear the ground open with just his hands * Hit Beta Ray Bill so hard that the ground underneath him completely shattered * Mjolnir is strong enough to knock the extremely powerful Galactus over * Destroyed a helicopter while depowered * Thor’s speed has been directly stated to be faster than light * Can create tornadoes by just twirling his cape * Flew to the sun in a matter of seconds * Can swing his hammer twice at the speed of light * Able to throw his hammer at light speed * Saved Red Hulk from a black hole * Was able to land a hit on Quicksilver, who regularly moves at hypersonic speeds, and stated that he fought faster foes than him * Stated that he was fast as the lightning commands * Capable of hyperspace travel * Can fly through galaxies with ease * Was able to swing his hammer at lightspeeds when his strength was reduced in half * Has been established that the speed of his hammer transcends both time and space * Reacts to cosmic blasts from the Silver Surfer and catch guys like him off-guard * Has caught up to Hermes, the literal Greek God of Speed * His reflexes allow him to catch shells (Mach 1.3 speeds), darts, and weapons out of the air * Can strike and move in microseconds * Adam Warlock says he moves as quick as lightning * Can easily react to and deflect lasers * Is completely bullet-proof * Tanked a direct hit from Starbrand, who is strong enough to damage Captain America and Iron Man * Tanked anti-matter blasts from an upgraded Electro * Only flinched when Rogue punched him, which would shatter diamonds * Survived being crushed by the gravitational power of a neutron star and being buried under a pile of debris * Tanked a supernova * Was the only one conscious when clashed with four other Mjolnir at full force * Took a blast from Thanos * Tanked a holocaust bomb * Young Thor endured torture from Gorr for seventeen days * Withstood an attack on what he thought be the source of all planets * Withstood blows from Skurge's Axe when his power was reduced to half * Able to survive absolute zero temperatures * Can endure heat from the heart of stars * Took Ghost Rider's hellfire blast * Survived blows from the Celestials * Got punched in the face by Wonder Man and was fine * Took punches from a Power Gem-enhanced Drax the Destroyer * Tanked a blow from Surtur, who is one of the most powerful demons in the Marvel universe * Wolverine’s claws barely even leave a scratch * Tanked Zeus' lightning bolt * Survived a scream from Black Bolt * Has tanked blows from the Hulk numerous times * Summoned cosmic weather without Mjolnir * Can channel lightning through the ground * Matched Captain America in a pure boxing match * Was once able to cause a canyon so large that it spanned an entire country * Thor’s weapon pretty much ignored all of Newton’s laws of physics * Took on the likes of Thanos, Galactus and Silver Surfer * Defeated Juggernaut, Silver Surfer, and Iron Man * Defeated the Midgard Serpent, the Earth coiling snake Jormungand * Has fought the Hulk numerous times and won * Has consistently fought in and won large scale battles, such as the time he fought off Mephisto’s army of demons * Defeated a bear without any of his powers * Has thousands of years of experience * KO'd the Phoenix Force * Deadpool cowered away from a fight with him and asked for an autograph instead Skills & Experience * Resistances & Immunities * Capable of enduring the immense heat from the heart of a star (Resistance) * Capable of resisting mind control (Resistance) * Capable of withstanding being frozen and lava (Resistance) * Capable of withstanding telepathy attacks from the likes of Phoenix Force Emma Frost (Resistance) * Doesn't take damage from lightning attacks (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Is known for arrogance at one point to another (Fault) * Should Mjolnir be destroyed for any reason, Thor will die (Weaknesses) * Once under the state of the Warrior's Madness, Thor's mind will become more prone to psychic attacks (Weaknesses) * Even when operating at near-peak condition, stripping away his belt will partially rob him of his access to the Odin Force (Weaknesses) * While entering the Warrior’s Madness greatly increases his power, it will also turn him into a mindless berserker (Weaknesses) Gallery Trivia Category:Disney Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:True Good Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Immortal Characters Category:Deities Category:Royal Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Wind Manipulators Category:1960s Category:Refrainers Category:Flight Users Category:Warrior Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Axe Wielders Category:Illusionists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Regeneration Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Old Combatants